Just Another Day at the Work Place
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: A lot can happen when you work in an office, and even more can go on when all your co-workers are from different universes and go on missions to other places. With only to small units, the M.P.S. is on the job to protect all of the multi-verse, from the common Underswap, to the underbellies of fanfiction. Ink Sans X Core Frisk featured in some chapters.
1. Dalliance

Frisk shivered, waiting for Sans to come with her daily near daeth beating. There was a polite knock on the door, which was strange for Sans, until it opened and Frisk realized it wasn't Sans, but a version of a kid version of her, with a gray color pallet and large black holes for eyes. "Are you the Frisk of this universe?" She asked.

"What?" Frisk questioned.

"Aren't you Dallia?" The gray version pulled up a note pad with some paper on it and began to review it. "The Frisk who had wanted a relationship with the Sans of her own universe before being sent to Underfell, and worried that your body would want him over your own Sans?"

"H-how did you…?"

"It's my job. My name is CORE, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"W-wait, where's-"

"The Sans of this Underfell is being taken care of by my worker, Skitta. Do not worry, we'll get you back to your old timeline. Come along then." Core walked out and Frisk followed, shocked to see a female skeleton on standing on top of Sans and beating him with .0000000000001 damage inducing bone baton while cursing at him with each hit.

"She's violent." Frisk commented.

"Skitta has a bad relationship with Fell Sanses. One of them raped her you see, and now one of her children is being haunted by him in dreams."

"That sounds awful."

"From what I hear, it is. He's terrified of going to sleep. Though, I'm more worried about the 2 other children. But we shouldn't mull over that. It's Skitta's life and we shouldn't intrude." CORE began to walk through the forest full of barren trees located behind where Sans lived and motioned her to follow.

Frisk did, and saw a faceless version of herself in a clearing. "Hello Sen." CORE greeted.

"CORE." Sen nodded. "You need me to contact Ink?"

"Yes, we'll get Dallia back to her home universe and everything will be fine."

"Sweet." Sen began to draw in the snow, a Sans face, but his right eye had a star in it. It began to glow and before all of their eyes, a rainbow portal opened with a Sans that was slightly slim and taller than most came out, his eyes bright.

"Hello my dears!" He greeted.

"Hello my Ink." CORE waved.

"Sup Ink?" Sen nodded.

"And this is Dallia?" Ink asked.

"Yes it is Inky." CORE gestured to her.

"Well, let's not keep waiting, you guys get Dallia into the portal, I'll go get Skitta."

"Will do captain." Sen saluted.

Frisk was shoved through the portal with the two others on her sides, and followed shortly with Ink and Skitta.

* * *

Frisk couldn't believe her eyes. She was back, on the surface fcing her Sans's house. "Well, we won't delay the meeting." CORE said. "Goodbye! And good luck!"


	2. Mutual Attraction

There was a knock upon CORE's door, slight ferocity and rhythm to it. "Come in." She called.

Her boyfriend, Ink, opened the door. "Oh my dear, today, you shine so brightly, that the Polaris star is paled in comparison."

"Have you been watching _Dead Poet's Society_ again?" CORE asked, her tounge sticking out of her mouth to tease him.

"What? It's an inspirational movie, and it moves me to make poetry for the only one my heart seeks."

CORE laughed. "You dork. You're always so mushy gushy with me."

"Well, it doesn't help that 90% of the time I see you, you're working. How about you take a little break?" Ink was now on CORE's desk tilting her chin towards him.

"Not tonight." She said, shaking her head and trying to get back to work.

Ink narrowed his eyes with as much of a pout that he could do without lips. "but my dear," he whined, sprawling out over her work.

"Ink." CORE said in the same tone he was doing.

"no, i refuse to move until you have one night off!"

CORE sighed. "Okay hun, what do you want to do tonight?"

Ink smiled, an eyeridge raised. "how about we do something fun in bed?"

"You don't mean…?"

"oh i mean it…"

"Eating sandwhiches while watching Disney movies!?"

"Yup."

"Aww, you're the best!" CORE hugged her skeleton boyfriend, smiling a big stupid grin, which it was hard to get her emote so it was a near once in a lifetime opportunity.


	3. Underbelly

Sen hated this part of the job…The hall…Oh, the hall…The hall full of all the hurting Frisks that the M.P.S. managed to "collect."

CORE said it was for research. CORE said it was to protect the Frisks from those who didn't understand. CORE said it was to try to make sure that the same thing wouldn't happen to other Universes. CORE said that they were too far gone…After all, they acted more like animals at this point than humans.

Sen said that it was twisted research. Sen said that there was too much around for protection, and not enough stimulation. Sen said that they should try to fix the universes. Sen said that anything could be saved…After all, they were the savior of Help_tale.

Sen felt their knees begin to tremble, the screams were tangible. They weren't off-key notes, they were pleas for help.

"MOMMY! WHERE'S MY MOMMY?"

"I WANT MY DAD!"

"MY BABIES! I NEED TO FIND MY BABIES!"

"WHY DID YOU ALL LEAVE ME?!"

"I CAN'T BREATH IN HERE!"

"I WANT TO GET OUT! I NEED TO RUN!"

Sen collapsed, holding their temples, wishing that they had the eye to cry, or mouth to scream with them…They didn't notice themselves fainting, nor Skitta picking them up and bringing them to the kitchen as she heated up some of Sen's favorite, Lasagna with Alphys's special hot sauce.

"What are we gonna do?" Skitta asked CORE as they fixed Sen up. "None of us can really stand it in there…"

CORE hummed. "We could always try to get more people into the MPS. Four people trying to save the entire multi-verse is nearly impossible to get done. Especially with Error, Nightmare, Dusttale, and other various Sanses that want to kill everyone running around. Ink's having a heard time making sure that less and less universes are destroyed."

"Who in their right mind would want to join us?" Skitta asked, liting up a cigarette. "You see this? With more people, I wouldn't be able to smoke."

CORE snatched the thing away from Skitta after she took two puffs from it and put it out in an ashtray. "If you didn't smoke, we wouldn't have to worry so much about getting other Frisks to join us."

Skitta rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say boss. Looks like I'll have to stick to lollipops." Skitta grabbed a bag of specifically watermelon and blue raspberry pops and began to suck on one.

"I'll get an application ready, and have Inky distribute it."

* * *

 **This is where you guys come in! I need way more Frisks and Sanses to become a part of the MPS Family. However, only 1 per universe.**

 **Taken: Species Swap Frisk, Mobswap Frisk, Parenttale Frisk, Help_tale, CORE Frisk. Ink Sans, Science Sans, Parenttale Sans,**

 **Unavailable: Securitale Frisk, Error! Sans, Nightmare! Sans, Securitale Sans**


	4. Applicants

CORE was sitting at the desk as she prepared her notes for the applicants. She sighed, the turnout hadn't been so good, so far only 4 had shown up. Of course, now that the Multiverse Protection Squad was accepting members at all times, CORE hoped to have many Frisks and Sanses join the ranks. Ink was right behind her, trying to massage out the kinks in CORE's shoulders as CORE was slouching over the papers.

"It's okay honey, after you choose who comes in, we can try something interesting tonight." Ink told his girlfriend.

"Interesting as in…?"

"We watch Nickelodeon 90s movies instead of Disney."

"That does sound nice." CORE smiled. She then looked to Sen. "Send the first one in Sen."

Sen opened the door. "Bossiant?" They called.

In came a boss monster Frisk, her hair quite fluffy and dark fur all over her.

"Nice to meet you Bossiant." CORE shook hands with the monster. "I am also Frisk, but we all call each other by our code names. Just call me 'CORE.'"

"It's a pleasure CORE." Bossiant sat in front of CORE completely focused.

"Let's just start with the questions. Do you identify as any gender?"

"Female."

"How do you feel about stressful situations?"

"I would understandably feel stressed, but focus my mind to try to keep calm and get everyone through the mission."

"How are you when it comes to teamwork?"

"I've barely worked in a team before, but I feel that I'd be a good follower and listen to what I'm told."

"What is your biggest strength?"

"My magic allows me to create all types of monster natural attacks."

"What is your biggest weakness?"

"I'm not entirely sure how humans work."

"Why would you consider that a weakness?"

"I know a lot of Frisks are apparently human, it's going to be hard, because even though I used to be the Human Ambassador, I have no idea how humans can actually function. I know they can be nice, but also mean…They're complicated"

"Ah. Are you leaving a current job?"

"No."

"What kind of work environment do you thrive in?"

"I prefer it when I'm out and running around, slow missions with a fast pace would be best."

"Are you good at communication?"

"Well, I should be so!"

"Why are you interested in this Squad?"

"I'm quite aware of the multiverse, and I've heard that there are some people who want to destroy all universes except their own. I cannot allow anyone to die while I know about this."

"Are you a frequent flirt?"

"I occasionally flirt; though, I'll make sure not to flirt with anyone while on the job unless I have to in order for the mission to succeed."

"How would you feel about meeting a version of yourself that acts nothing like you?"

"Anyone would be weirded out if they met another version of themselves, but I would try to keep out of their way if need be."

"If you had to do a Mercy kill, would you do it?"

"If I had to, I would. I never want to see anything in pain, no matter what they've done."

"Tell us a little more about yourself."

"I date Sans from my universe; I've always wanted to help people; I am extremely loyal; My favorite food is Snail Pie."

CORE nodded. "Thank you, please wait in the lobby while we continue the interviews. You'll know if you got the job in the end."

Bossiant grinned and walked out.

"G!" Sen shouted next, and in came a Gaster Sans. Number 134 to be exact.

"Well, well, well." Ink began, crossing his arms and raising up a boney brow. "Lookie what the heartbreaker dragged in." It was common for him to make fun of Gaster Sanses, as they were pretty much the ones to blame for everything bad happening to them. Everyone else he'd worked with either knew what they were doing, or realized it was an outside source. Gaster Sanses were usually blaming everyone else for their problems.

G 134 snorted at him. "Ink, what displeasure to finally meet you."

Skitta, who'd stayed quiet for the time being and watched the applicants snatched his cigarette from his mouth and put it out, shoving a cherry lollipop into his mouth instead. "Sorry, this is a no smoking establishment."

G 134 simply glared at her before taking out the lollipop and slouching on the chair in front of CORE. "Let's get started shall we?" CORE asked.

"Yes, let's shall." Sen commented.

CORE, ignoring Sen, moved on. "Do you identify as any gender?"

G 134 looked at them skeptically before staring at his provided lollipop. "I guess male."

"How do you feel about stressful situations?"

G134 shrugged with an, "eh…"

"How are you when it comes to teamwork?"

G134 looked to them. "Never worked in a team before." He finished the sentence by staring down at the lollipop, focusing on licking it as if making a sculpture.

"What is your biggest strength?"

"I can easily dissect a person's brain mentally, and fix virtually any time anomaly."

"Except your own." Ink snorted with a smirk.

"Ink! Stop being rude to him!"

That set Ink right back to his usual non-Gaster Sans self, reintroducing himself to G 134 in his usual manner.

"Now then, let's get back on topic. What is your biggest weakness?"

His sculpture was finished; a bright red heart matching the soul of his love. "If I had to be honest to myself…I'd do anything for my Frisk."

CORE nearly teared up, but she refused, having herself look professional. "Are you leaving a current job? If so, why?"

"No."

"What kind of work environment do you thrive in?"

"Anywhere except being cooped up in a cubical."

"Are you good at communication?"

"Not typically."

"Why are you interested in this Squad?"

"So I can find _her_. She was taken from me by someone…Now I want to get her back…"

Ink nearly snorted again.

"Are you a frequent flirt"

"Not especially…"

"How would you feel about meeting a version of yourself that acts nothing like you?"

"I'd feel okay. Probably not talk to them directly though."

"If you had to do a Mercy kill, would you do it?"

"If it wasn't my Frisk…and they had no way of surviving and if they were in pain."

"Tell us a little more about yourself."

"I'm just your average Echotale Sans."

"Okay, thank you for that interview G 134."

"It's just Gasans. Get it?"

"Got it!"

"Good."

Sen nodded and allowed Gasans to leave.

"Subord?" A Frisk ran in, excited, and jumped onto the chair in front of CORE.

"Let's start off shall we? Do you identify as any gender?"

"uh...I identify as determination! That's my gender! ...that made no sense. Internet memes are not the best answers..." Skitta shook her head in agreement.

"How do you feel about stressful situations?"

"My whole life is a stressful situation. Literally."

"How are you when it comes to teamwork?"

"I dunno. Good I guess."

"What is your biggest strength?"

"Uh. I'm determined."

"What is your biggest weakness?"

"Cute things."

"Are you leaving a current job? If so, why?"

"Nope. I have no job."

"What kind of work environment do you thrive in?"

"One where I'm not dead."

Skitta laughed, thinking it was a joke, and when she relized it wasn't, she quickly shut up.

"Are you good at communication?"

"idk, you tell me."

Sen made a motion with their hand near their neck in a sliceing "no" motion.

"Why are you interested in this Squad?"

"Because I like helping people."

"Are you a frequent flirt?"

"Why would I flirt with..." CORE raised an eyebrow. "oh. uh...not really. I tried flirting with Undyne. that didn't end well. it ended with Undyne and Alphys banning me from their room for a while..."

"How would you feel about meeting a version of yourself that acts nothing like you?"

"Once the multiverse collapsed. It didn't end well."

"I never sensed that." Ink commented. "Probably not the entire multiverse, maybe your universe cluster."

Subord continued. "Actually, it ended with me and the Slavefell version of me attempting to kill each other because the Slavefell version of me killed Mini for no reason. Also the Slaveswapfell version of me was cheering us on. And the Slaveswap version was crying. ...And the Slavefell version of Mini was hissing at the Slaveswap and Slaveswapfell. ...We have a bad history with Papyruses, but as long as Azzy's nearby, we're fine."

Everyone in the room gave Subord a confused/concered look before CORE continued. "If you had to do a Mercy kill, would you do it?"

"Dunno. Depends on the situation."

"Tell us a little more about yourself."

"I'm frisk. Hi. I'm friends with a soul and four monsters. I hate spaghetti."

"Okay, that'll be it, thank you!"

"Mini?" Sen called next.

The Sans that had stayed where Subord was came in, and seemed pretty much normal except for his pupils, which were shaking and small.

"Hi Mini." CORE outstretched her hand to him, and he took it, nothing out of the ordinary happening.

The others stared at him and he looked around quickly. "what?" He asked.

CORE shook her head; and with a sweet smile she said, "N-nothing. Let's get started, shall we?" CORE cleared her throat. "Do you identify as any gender?"

"male."

"How do you feel about stressful situations?"

"as long as said stressful situation doesn't involve my papyrus, i'm good. i think. well, probably."

"That happens with a lot of Sanses." Ink nodded.

"How are you when it comes to teamwork?"

"i like to think i'm fairly good at it. not actually sure if i am, though..."

Sen, if they had any, would've raised an eyebrow.

"What is your biggest strength?"

"teleportation and defense. i'm better at those, teleportation even more so that defense. which is good, i guess..."

"What is your biggest weakness?"

"attack and speed. also cute things and papyrus. i can't do more than .5 damage, not counting any karmic retribution, and i'm not very fast when i'm not teleporting. cute things. I can't even hurt cute things... and papyrus...i, uh, don't exactly like papyrus. at all. actually, i tend to flee from papyrus..." Sen leaned towards Mini, and Mini quickly added, "long story. i'll tell you some other time."

"Are you leaving a current job? If so, why?"

"...i don't have a job."

"Like many of the applicants here." Skitta yawned. "Though I have to admit, if it weren't for that AU hopping spree, I'd have probably never joined this place if I did have another job."

"What kind of work environment do you thrive in?"

"i guess anything? i, uh, haven't really had time to do anything with my life, so... ...yeah..."

"Are you good at communication?"

"depends on who i'm communicating with. ...i kinda tend to run for my life when confronted by a papyrus..."

Ink raised a boney brow, not used to a Tale Sans hating or being scared of a Papyrus. Tale Sanses were usually protective of them! Why would this one run from his own brother? Unless he was like Darth Vader, which Ink doubted a Tale Papyrus could become that. In every other Slavetale, Papyrus was a slave but still had a happy outlook on life. It was heartbreaking.

"Why are you interested in this Squad?"

"i don't want what happened to us to happen to anyone else..."

"Are you a frequent flirt?"

"...these questions seem more geared toward frisk."

CORE snorted in frustration. "Please call them by their code-name sir. It makes it easier on everyone. Now then, how would you feel about meeting a version of yourself that acts nothing like you?"

"did frisk-"

"Subord."

"subord ever really answer this? anyway, i'm generally fine with it. generally. i don't particularly like the swap and swapfell versions of myself, but I can get along with them. though subord was right about the fell version of them...they did kill me...but then again they're not me."

CORE would've rolled her eyes if she had pupils. "If you had to do a Mercy kill, would you do it?"

There was a pause with Mini. "...yes. yes. i would."

"Tell us a little more about yourself."

"uh, i'm sans. like all sans, i speak in comic sans. and in lower case. i don't really have many friends. that's fine with me. ...my world is kinda hell. actually, it is hell. without the fire. i tend to be a bit paranoid...it's saved my life a bunch... ...though i'm fairly certain undyne is still pissed at me for knocking her out when she snuck up on me..."

"Alright, we're all set for a huddle!" Sen cheered as Mini walked out of the office. They all got into a huddle and began to murmur amongst themselves. "Bossiant seems like a good worker."

"Bit too cheerful if you ask me." Skitta commented. "Though, it would be good to have more than one monster Frisk on the team. Who knows what we'll find."

"I agree with Sen and Skitta." Ink nodded.

"Okay, but what about the others?" CORE asked.

"I'm not a big fan of Gasans, but it'd be nice to know how much power he has in order to figure out if we can use him." Ink commented.

"I like him. I've never interacted with a Gaster Sans before!" Sen cheered before becoming melancholy. "I hear he's super sad."

"Most Sanses are super sad." CORE told Sen.

"I've only interacted with Sanses from Help_tale!"

"Okay okay," Skitta said. "Who wants Gasans on the force?" Sen and herself raised their hands. "Who _doesn't_ want him on the force?" Nobody raised their hands. "Ink, CORE, since you abstain, he's on it." Ink shrugged and CORE nodded. "Now, I really think we should get Mini on the force, but Frisk isn't so good."

"We could use them for research." CORE threw out, sending a shiver up Sen's spine.

"Isn't the point of this to make less AUs we have to help so much?"

"With Mini, we could have my Inky hear learn about it and we could try to protect other universes and universe clusters from what had happened."

"Okay, huddle over." Ink nodded. "3 new people on the squad, and one new Frisk for the hall."

They all walked out to see the group glancing over at each other before looking attentively at themselves.

"Bossiant, Gasans, and Mini, welcome to the MPS. You will go to your units respectively." Subord looked solemn and gripped onto Mini's sleeve. "Subord, you are not a part of the MPS." CORE explained. "However, we will need you to stay with us, we need you to understand your universe a bit more."

"Come along little one!" Sen took the hand of Subord and led them down to a hall, Mini eyeing them as they went.

"Mini, G, you two come with me." Ink said in a strangely authoritative tone. "You are going to start your training immediately."

* * *

 **Applications are always open! Seriously guys, if this is going to work, I'm going to need a huge cast of characters and Multiverses to work with. I've only got seven mission schedualed and only a few that I know are going to come in later.**


	5. Training

Ink eyed the two Sanses carefully, analyzing them for what missions they would be good for. But just looking wasn't training. "Right then." He boomed. "This is the simulation room, where I will install the most common types of missions that we would go through. In this place, you will need not just magic, but skill. This is a test of your abilities to see what you need to work on."

Ink painted a whistle, and grabbed it out of thin air. "Any questions?"

"nah," Mini said.

"I have a question." Gasans glared at Mini, before looking back to Ink. "Why can't I smoke?"

"The same reason Skitta no longer smokes. We need to be more friendly towards the people who want to apply."

"oh, wait, i also have a question." Mini realized.

"Okay, what is it Mini?"

"what kind of stuff do you normally go through?"

Ink smirked "You know, just some murderous Charas and Frisks. The occasional Sans you have to face up against. And on a .0000000000001% chance of finding Error Undyne and Papyrus. No big deal."

Mini nodded. "sounds good. let's do it."

Ink walked out of the pure white room and walked to the control panel, contemplating how well Mini took any information about the Error Papyrus. Secretly, he was trying to find the thing that would trigger him, since Papyrus's scared him so much. He'd have to get some information out of him. _Until then…_ Ink thought to himself, _we might not want him going down to take care of the InSaNiTy hall…_

"Okay, first stage, Near Genocide Frisks." Ink announced and in the simulation room, a Judgement Hall began to form. "Mission, neutralize the threat by subduing them."

Mini nodded, a little nervous, but otherwise fine. _it can't be worse than asgore_ , he thought to himself. _nothing is worse than asgore…_

Gasans merely nodded tensing up as he saw the Frisk covered in dust with bright brown eyes that gleamed creepily. "Ready?" Ink called, the Frisk starting to twitch its head. "Begin!"

The Frist immiditally charged towards Mini, liking him as the closest like being to their target.

Mini promptly teleported behind them, attempting to hit them with some bones. This failed, as even if it HADN'T been a hologram, the genocide Frisk had 92 HP anyway. It did manage to slow them down.

"That's not good." Gasans chided. "If you're going to attack," he summoned his blasters, "then go all out!" Their beams of light shot out, hitting the Frisk pretty hard, and managing to nick Mini in the process.

Ink checked over his data he was gathering, fasinated that this Sans wasn't as strong as the usual ones. Even Littletale had similar powers when he put his mind to it. Perhaps Sans was a slave and only worked on domestic things? That would explain the Slavetale AU.

Mini gritted his teeth, ignoring the wound Gasans had given him for now. "i wasn't going all out for a reason. ink said capture them, not destroy them utterly."

"That is the main mission. At least _try_ to capture them, Gasans." Ink called.

"The blasters give the most damage, besides I have plenty at my disposal. But I'm hodling back just enough that they'll be at 1 HP."

The Frisk howled and charged towards Gasans, being extreamly close in a time before he could register.

Mini grabbed them with his blue magic and slammed them into the wall. The Frisk turned back to him. They immiditally sprang forward and slashed…only to be stopped by a bone coming in and pinning them down to the ground.

 _Simulation complete. Mission now._

The two heard Ink whisper, "damnit!" before the two had to head back to his office.

"What's the trouble boss?" Gasans asked him.

Mini looked at him. "yeah, what's up?"

There, the two were met with CORE. "Gentlemen…How would you like to go on your first mission?"


	6. Frisk 16538

Subord paced around the room, hyperly aware that the other version of themselves was watching them. They readied their fist and punched the door. It was hard metal. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Subord cried out to the amusment of the other Frisk.

"Hee hee hee hee hee! You're funny Subord!"

Subord looked back to her. "I'm in pain!"

"Slapstick is very funny~" She explained serenly. She stood up, letting her long locks fall, along with her veins that had been elongated during experiments and that trailed down from her wrists to the floor and back up.

Subord scowled. "IT'S NOT FUNNY." She then proceeded to punch the door. Again...Not a good idea.

The other Frisk still continued to laugh. "Tee hee hee hee hee hee! Stop it! Hee hee hee! I'm going to pee myself!" She got up, her legs crossed as she breathed in deeply. "Well, we never introduced ourselves. I am Frisk 16538, though just call me, Masia. I'm from Goretale. You?"

"I'm from one of the apparently many Slavetales. No idea what number I am, probably very high. Just call me Subord." Subord replied.

"Oh~ You're number 4824. You're what they call, 'Meme Frisk.'" Masia was sitting down again, swinging her legs back and forth

"That's probably because I use a lot of memes." Subord grinned, plotting her next meme.

"If you want, you can stop hurting yourself and I can tell you who's all here." Masia said after a while of Subord's knuckles getting too tender to punch the door.

Subord nodded. "Kay." She then sat down in front of Masia.

"We're in room number 2." Masia began. "That's because room 1 Frisk, Erima, the soulless Glitchtale Frisk, can't handle being with others. This Frisk had their promise broken from one that they trusted, and ended up living as a hermit underground, away from their family in the same place Flowey lived. Then, the MPS picked them up. I was their roommate for a while, but they were so very violent~ I had great bruises covering my arms." Masia smiled.

Subord paused. "Did they punch the door?"

"No, they didn't care. They have no soul. In room number 3, Famalgamate, an Underterror Frisk, and Alya, from GiantHorrorfell, are in aroom together. They act like parent/daughter or sisters depending who in Famalgamate is talking."

"Famalgamate is an Amalgamate of Frisk and some monsters, right?"

"Oh no~ Famalgamate came from a suicidal Frisk, who was upset that her husband, a Sans, was cheating on her with her murderous sister who worked with an evil Gaster, Chara, and her two daughters filled with so much DETERMINATION, that it even caused even a human to melt!" Masia cheered.

"...interesting...?"

" Very much so! In room number 4, there's gunman Frisk, from the BlackShooter AU, and a Genocide Vanilla Frisk called 'Wulf!'"

"A genocide Frisk?"

"Oh~" Masia ooed. "You have not heard of them~ Usually, Frisks are controlled by Charas or Players, or at the very least, have been a pacifist in the past. However, this Frisk is so obsessed about destroying and bringing back the timeline, that it became unstable. CORE had to get them back and 'fix' them. They're still broken by her standards though."

The was a long pause as Subord absorbed this. Then they grabbed an item at random and threw it at the door, muttering curses under their breath.

"Oh? Are you okay? Does CORE make you mad? You shouldn't be mad."

"'s not CORE." Subord grumbled, randomly throwing a notebook at the door. "I jus' dun wanna hurt my fists on that damn door."

"Don't harm yourself... So many have tried. It's a door that can only be opened by Ink or CORE. Or other workers as I've now heard."

That's why I'm throwing stuff at it. I'm trying not to hurt myself." Subord threw a book. "Friggin door...I wanna see Mini."

"Mini won't be coming for a while..." Masia said, suddenly melencholy. "Ink wants to learn as much as he can from Mini, before he's sent down here to see you. And by that point... Who knows what CORE will have done to you?"

Subord shrugged. "Probably taught me how to properly communicate. I really screwed that up." She paused. "I actually don't know if Mini's gonna tell anyone what our universe is like. It's kinda a hell-hole. Without fire. Well, I guess Hotland has fire, but HOTLAND SUCKS."

"I love HotLand. The weeaboo dinosaur and I watch Kill la Kill. Well...we used to..."

"You mean Alphys? I like her." Subord smiled. "It's just the general area of Hotland sucks. It's too hot."

"I guess you get along with your Undyne?"

Subord nodded. "I get along with most of the monsters. The ones that aren't slavedriving JERKS."

She paused. "Literally. Papyrus almost KILLED Mini."

"That is strange. Why would he want to hurt his own brother?"

Subord shrugged. "I have no idea. Especially since Mini's so nice. I guess it goes by the same principle that Papyrus used, when he killed Chara and Toriel and he used it on Azzy afterward." She paused. "Somebody once told me Azzy shouldn't be alive. I punched them in the face."


	7. Killer

**Used with permission, here is Atomic52's Corpsetale Sans. It is a comic on deiviant art.**

 **New character: CTSans "Necro" Number: 959772**

 **Added unseen character: Endertale Frisk "Gamer" Request: KaylaEvergreen**

 **WARNING: The comic in question contains murder, gore, necrophilia, and betrayel. If any of these are a turn off for stories for you. DO NOT look this up.**

* * *

"Are you ready Gasans?" CORE asked the skeleton next to her. He nodded. With that, CORE charged in with a baton as Gasans came in with the handcuffs

"Freeze criminal scum!" CORE shouted. Papyrus, Undyne, and Sans looked confusedly at CORE, before CORE slammed Sans against his counter, holding his shoulders down so his head was on the counter. As Gasans began handcuffing the Sans, CORE held the bone baton so he could see it. "You have the right to remain silent 'Necro.' Anything that you say can and will be used against you."

The Sans mearly looked back pleadingly to his brother and Undyne. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"We're doin' our jobs." Gasans growled.

"Papyrus, get out of here." CORE told him

"WHY?"

"I don't want you to see what _he's_ ," CORE nodded her head to the Sans, "done to his wife."

"I haven't done anything to Frisk!" Sans cried, earning a .9 damage hit from CORE's baton.

"Don't lie to me!" CORE yelled. "Undyne, go check the bedroom."

"What?" Undyne managed.

"Check. The bedroom. Undyne.

"Just who do you think you-"

"DAMNIT! Check the fucking bedroom Undyne!" CORE shouted at the Fish sheriff. Undyne turned towards it, and with a heavy heart, she turned to the bedroom, and opened it. Her hand covered her mouth and she nearly barfed, tears running down her cheeks and her legs giving out underneath her.

When she gained her composure, she turned to the nearly unconscious Sans and snarled out, "you…dirty fucking killer."

Papyrus rushed to see what was the matter, and ended up barfing out magic as Undyne began to try to get herself up off of the floor.

"We'll take care of this killer." CORE told them. "You tell everyone what happened, and that Sans is in a much better place now." Then, CORE leaned near Sans to whisper. "You'll make an excellent specimen."

With that, the two took the Sans to the lobby of the Protection Embassy. That's when he was struck, and a nosebleed began. His right eye blue laced with red. He looked over his shoulder to a glaring CORE. "now you don't need to take me away from your beautiful body…"

"Fuck off." Gasans growled, knowing about Ink and CORE.

"Oh, is this your boy?" CTSans asked her.

"Gasans, take Necro to The Hallway. I'm going to go see Ink and see what he and Mini are up to." CORE began to walk away, which prompted CTSans to try to struggle away from Gasans and his cuffs.

"Stop moving so much murderer!" Gasans shouted beginning to drag CTSans. The crazed Sans growled and headbutted Gasans in the chin. "Is that the best you got?"

"No, this is!" CTSans jabbed a bone into Gasans's side, knocking him away. He then began tackling down CORE with a malicious smile on his face. CORE didn't emote at all, because soon, harming noises were being made and CTSans crumpled off of CORE. Ink was there with his notepad, and Gasans saw that it was covered in 9s, with a decimal at the front. He grabbed Necro by the collar of his shirt.

"let's get something straight bud. no one, and i mean no one, is allowed to touch my girlfriend in that way. otherwise, they're going to have a very. bad. time. get the picture?" Before Necro could respond, Ink dropped him and picked CORE up. "Gasans, get him to the hall."

Gasans did as he was told, dragging the limp CTSans to the hallway and shoving in to a room all his own.


	8. Curroption

Ink looked over the diagnostics of the universe. "i don't understand! this error should not have access to this particular multiverse cluster! much less infect it at such a high rate."

"This is much more than we expected, but we can still handle it. Make sure that Gasans and Sen are on standby though." CORE pointed out.

"This would be so much easier if Skitta wasn't on maternity leave."

"Yes, but she would last how long before lashing out?"

"fair point…" With that, the two stepped into the portal.

* * *

"this is a lot worse than i thought." Ink commented.

CORE merely looked around at the small piles of goop and dust that were littering everything. They occasionally glitched out and changed colors rapidly as the two walked through the curropted Ruins. Ink was throughly creeped out, but nothing creeped him out more than the New Home house. Especially with the creepy moans coming from the hallway. "Come on Inky, we need to keep moving."

With a shiver, Ink followed his girlfriend into a terrible looking Snowy Forest. The trees were smaller and far in few, even in the area where the trees were supposed to surround you. CORE looked nothing into it, knowing about the infamous glitches while this was Ink's first time going through seeing them. They walked into a smaller version of Snowdin, no monster in sight and there were no puzzels from Papyrus.

"don't you think that's a bit weird corey?"

"Not in AUs, no. That's what we're in judging by what Sen was able to sense."

Ink still looked shiftily around, which it was strange to see that a version of his old home was glitching out. CORE crouched to a pile of dust and began to try to figure out who's it was. That was until she heard her boyfriend shriek and someone began tugging on their leg. CORE spun around, causing their back to crack

CORE would've put it out of its misery had she not seen who it was. A Littletale Papyrus, glitchy and melting, hung onto her crying. He looked up to her with big sad eyes. "P-please…" he began, starting to glitch, "I can't find him…Please help m-m-m-m-me find him!" He glitched out the more he tried to plead.

CORE picked him up, holding him close to her chest so he could sob into it. "Who do you want to find little guy?"

"My brother! S-s-s-sans! He didn't c-come ba-a-a-a-ack with Daddy! An-and then daddy…he…he…" The Papyrus began to cry even more as Ink and CORE walked out of Snowdin to where an Older Papyrus would usually stand for the fight. CORE covered the Papyrus' eyes as Ink walked over to find a pile of dust with the Sans jacket in between layers of dust. Ink took it out and began to sweep the dust in a neater pile, and drew an ash jar to gather it all up.

"Poor baby." CORE cooed as Ink held the jar and jacket. "Don't worry little one, we'll keep you in a safe place."

* * *

CORE had put the Little Papyrus in the hall, in a much more cushioney room than the others. That, and he had free roam when he requested and would be supervised. He was much more stable than the other AUs.

CORE sighed, and began to try to sort her office to destress herself, unaware of the other CORE coming in.


	9. Sister

**This New Arc in the MPS AU is brought to you by KaylaEvergreen's "Inky Core Love." If you're a fan of Ink X Core, or want to see the backstory on these new characters, go check it out!**

 **This is the PoV of the MPS to the chapter 22 of "Inky Core Love." Yes, this is mostly copy & pasted, just to get the feeling of the story it came from.**

* * *

CORE turned around to the sound of a coffee mug being knocked over. There was another one of her. _The one with the same Multiverse Cluster as the_ _Curroption_ _on the Littletale Papyrus._ The both stared until Ink walked in, giddy and happy as ever. "aye, corey, since we have time, let's watch a mov-" Ink was surprised to see two CORE Frisks looking over at him one seemed nervous and the other quite calm. The problem was…he couldn't tell them apart, he mentally kicked himself for that.

But, he decided to make a joke, trying to lighten the anxious air around them. "hey baby, i didn't know you had a twin." Both Frisks began to smile.

The one behind the desk commented, "yeah, maybe I do have a twin. What if she's the one you've been dating all along?"

The continuation of the joke nearly scared Ink, as he couldn't tell if it was the truth or not. That is, until the other one spoke up. "Pfft, as if I'm fabulous enough to date him."

That caused a laugh out of the three present. "So what brings you here to our Multiverse Cluster? Had to come see your big sister?"

"No, I was trying to get to a timeline and my teleportation powers malfunctioned."

"Is that all?" CORE asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yes, so sorry."

"Well, have a safe journey little sister."

"Thank you." The Core Frisk turned around, and before she teleported said, "I hope you two stay with each other longer than I did with Ink…" then in a flash, she was gone.

Ink turned to his girl worriedly. CORE nodded solemnly. "But how come a Frisk would let half of the entire multiverse become glitched up and break up with her Ink?"

CORE shook her head with heightened shoulders in a confused manner.


	10. The Jerk, The Ugly, and the Girl

**This is the PoV of the MPS to the chapter 23 of "Inky Core Love." Yes, this is mostly copy & pasted, just to get the feeling of the story it came from.**

* * *

MPS Ink leaned back in his chair with the shirt that CORE bought him that said, "Keep Calm and Lay Back." Satisfied that they hadn't been interrupted, and were making great progress with the story about CORE's "sister." He was sipping from his favorite cup, which was white with the words, "I Don't Always Come to Work Early, But When I Do, I Don't Do My Job." That is, until a portal came over him and an ugly version of himself came out and broke his table. The other Ink rubbed his head before locking eyes with Our Ink.

"Sup ugly thing that looks like me." Our Ink said with a wink.

Our Ink sipped from his mug before contimplating how much trouble he was going to be in when CORE saw the broken table. "Well hello yourself rainbow asshole." He said.

"LANGUAGE!" CORE's voice shrieked, covering Gamer's (the Endertale Frisk's) ears before dropping them and marching into Ink's office. "What did I say about language honey?" She asked him with closed eyes before opening one of them.

The Ink closest to her barfed ink and then grabbed her in a tight hug. _This is not how Inky usually acts._ CORE thought bitterly and wanted to slap him. That is, until she saw the Ink that was hugging her wasn't wearing the shirt that she'd bought for him, and her boyfriend was glaring at the other Ink jealously.

The Ink who hugging CORE tried to kiss her, only to be blocked by Our Ink's large paint brush. "woah woah ugly me, trying to look as handsome as me was enough, but stealing my girl is waaaaay off. plus, you broke my table in half." He then shoved him off of his girl.

CORE looked at the broken table, before looking to her boyfriend saying, "that's coming out of your salary."

"oh come on! i didn't even break it!"

"Tut tut, you can't prove that." CORE said with a smug voice.

Our Ink groaned as the other Ink whispered, "karma."

Our Ink growled and lunged at the other INk with a, "why you-!"

Either Inks would've died had it not been for CORE's sharp, "enough both of you!"

The Inks stood straight up and still. "Your Frisk is cute and strict." The other Ink whispered.

"shut. up." Our Ink told him.

After things were sorted out, and the group fixed the table, the other Ink told them about his Core's dissappearence. "All I wanted to do was help her out…and in doing so, I accidentally made a guy who I'd considered a frienemy take her away from me…I did everything I could to get her back…but…that just made her hate me."

CORE and Ink looked at each other before looking to the new face. "She said that she had a teleportation malfunction." CORE explained.

"you've told us plenty though." Our Ink finished.

"Do you know where she went?" The other Ink pleaded.

"Yes." CORE confirmed.

"Please, tell me."

"She went to find your Error."


	11. Little AU Book

Ink couldn't help but be wound up. "let's go people! all hands on deck to find this guy!" If a Core like his own, and an ugly version of him were tangled in Error's strings…he didn't want the same to happen to him and COREy. "mini, you got anything?"

"just fanart of different core Frisks and Errors. nothing about and ink and core."

"there's nothing like this in the other multiverse clusters either." Gasans said, returning from a quick Multiverse jump with other items from Inks, Cores, and Errors.

CORE looked at Sen, who was staring and not working. CORE looked away. "This is why we have the hall." CORE told them.

"Still doesn't mean I approve." Sen told her.

"Just get back to work Sen." CORE snapped, looking to Bossiant.

"I got something! I got something!" Gamer shouted, holding up an unfinished book titled "Inky Core Love."

"how sappy." Ink smiled.

Gamer handed the book to CORE. "I bookmarked chapters 12, 14, 16, 17, and 19."

* * *

"is it…?" Ink asked.

"Yeah…The Core Frisk and Ink Sans we saw are from the same Multiverse Cluster, but that's not the worst of it." CORE showed him a highlighted passage.

Ink read the passage, and his eye flared up. "Are you kidding me!? Why the fuck,"

"Language,"

"freak, would I put the entire Multiverse at risk by allowing an Error Sans to have half of the entire Multiverse!? You would never want me to do that! You would never forgive me if I did that! Everything would go wrong! Everyone would suffer because of the influence! I knew that other me was-"

CORE cut him off with a kiss, allowing all of Ink's flare of magic focus somewhere else, and for him to shut up while she thought about how to approach this. "Okay," she finally managed. "It looks like we're going to have to try some experimental antidotes from the squad."

"sounds like a plan corey." Ink swooned.

"You also might want some baggier shorts hun, your love is showing."

Ink looked downwards and blushed rainbow before he teleported to the couple's living space to retrieve better clothes.

* * *

 **Guys! I'm accepting requests for the "Curropted," timelines! You send them in like so.**

 **AU: (insert AU name here)**

 **Workers: (Optional, insert the character's code names here)**

 **You can even use the "special workers." The Characters in hall are there for more than just experiments and preventions. The ones that can be used are…**

 **Erima (Soulless Glitchtale Frisk), Alya (Giant Horror Fell Frisk), and Blaster (Black Shooter Frisk)**


End file.
